uos_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaito Uchiha
Kaito is a young Uchiha prodigy, his cunning actions, and great decision making skills give him a large advantage against opponents. Apart from combat Kaito is a very quiet individual, he usually keeps to himself, but will assist others when needed for back up. Kaito usually occupies himself with training and honing his skills, hoping to one day succeed and become clan lord of his clan. Background Information Kaito was born on November 11th, from a young age the boy showed great potential as he began walking at an earlier age than expected, receiving great love from his mother and father Kaito was able to pursue his dream of becoming one of the strongest Uchihas among the village. His father usually trained him. Kaito up to this day trains very hard in hope that one day he can become a jounin or maybe gain a chance of joining the anbu, doing this would prove that he has reached a level of respect among the village or his own clan. Personality & Behavior Kaito is very quiet, but is very kind at the same time. He is very loving of his friends and tries to solve things with words before fighting. Apart from that Kaito is also very lazy and usually avoids hanging out with friends as he would prefer to train instead of just hang out. He also love his parents very much as he is well known among the clan for his nice behavior and respectful attitude. Appearance Kaito has long black hair, it being usually tied up into a singular pony tail which is long enough to reach his shoulders. He often has a black shirt on with the insignia of the Uchiha on the back. The collar being long enough to cover his face. He also consists of bandages around his wrists, his pants are casually grey shinobi pants with a black shinobi leg pouch which usually holds his kunai's. Apart from that he consists of black shinobi shoes, his konoha headband is usually found on his forehead. Abilities Kaito being a chuunin is not really able to do anything spectacular, but his knowledge and potential in his Fire release Ninjutsu is quiet exceptional. He is so well versed in this that he is able to create large amounts of fire from his body. Though due to him being a chuunin he is unable to use them frequently as some of them due consume a lot of chakra. Kaito is very talented in Taijutsu, he trained his body to a point in which he can keep up with enemies in high speed hand to hand combat as he usually trained with weights on to increase his speed and physical strength. Also due to his Uchiha blood line, he is naturally talented in being able to see some advanced taijutsu attacks from enemies due to his dōjutsu. Kaito has mastered the usage of his two tomoed sharingan as he is able to distinguish chakra via its composition and source, while also being able to detect irregularities from something such as genjutsu. Also at this level, the sharingan can now understand more advanced taijutsu and similar things, and even able to read more minute things such as lip or pencil movements. Kaito is also very exceptional in Genjutsu, he is not consider the best at it but he is able to use it to some what of an extent. Kaito is able to induce genjutsu via his sharingan, this allowing him to create genjutsus for temporal paralysis or breaking a weak genjutsu. Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Clan-Specific Training Approved by Kurasake (talk) 23:12, March 1, 2016 (UTC)